swallow the ring
by HKY
Summary: 1 january ulang tahun mu, hari di mana aku melamarmu dan hari dimana kau resmi jadi tunangan ku. 3 february hari dimana semuanya hilang. 14 february dimana aku yang akan menemani mu disana. "bukan kah kau sudah berjanji menemani ku?"/"..."/"geurae, biar aku yang menenanimu disana."/ YAOI / KYUMIN/slight M-PREG/


**cerita ini terinspirasi dari VCR konser super junior KRY dengan judul yang sama**

**maaf jika ga dapet "FEELS" nya. gue single sih-_- (lah)**

**HKY presents**

**Swallow The ring.**

* * *

_"sungmin hyung...sungmin hyung..."_

_"..."_

_"sungmin hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."_

_"..."_

_"tapi kenapa hyung meninggalkan ku sendiri?"_

_"..."_

_"sungmin hyung sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan KYU kan?"_

_"..."_

_"sungmin hyung kan juga sudah berjanji untuk menemani ku kan?"_

_"..."_

_"geurae, biar aku yang pergi menemani mu disana__"_

kyuhyun menatap nanar cincin yang tersemat di jari manis nya, cincin yang sudah tak ada lagi pasangan nya. cincin pertunangan nya.

selangkah lagi, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan hidup bahagia bersama namja manis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

namja yang selalu membuat nya tersenyum

namja yang selalu ada untuk nya, menyayanginya.

namja yang selalu ia sayangi

dan namja yang meninggalkan nya. untuk selamanya.

karena dirinya.

_kyuhyun tersenyum miris jika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sungmin hyungnya itu._

_ia sedang mengubungi hyung nya, siwon sambil mengendarai motor ninja merah nya di tengah hujan dan sudah tengah malam_

_ "ne,ne siwon hyung.. aku menge–"_

_DUAGH!_

_dan tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang ia kira yeoja, orang itu memakai jas putih dan membawa payung merah muda_

_"oh. my. god. aku baru menabrak seorang gadis. b-baiklah hyung anneyong" TUT_

_"kau tidak apa-apa agassi?"_

_"y-ye aku ti– m-mwo?! agassi?! aku namja, bodoh!" seru yeoja yang sebenanya namja yang ia tabrak itu _

_"n..namja?!"_

_"ya! namja! dan aku harus pergi!" namja itu pun bangun dari jatuh nya itu dan berusaha jalan kembali namun kyuhyun tahan._

_"h-hei tunggu kaki mu terluka!"_

_"aku seorang dokter! tenang saja! dan aku telat untuk jaga malam!" seru namja itu, ia pun berusaha berjalan laggi._

_"paling tidak beri tahu nama mu!" teriak kyuhyun kepada namja yang ia tabrak tadi _

_namja itu pun membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum. "sungmin, lee sungmin!" ia menyahut lalu ia pun berlari._

sesaat kyuhyun terpaku dengan senyum itu, senyum yang membuat tubuhnya berdesir , senyum yang membuat hati beku nya menghangat.

lee sungmin..

pertemuan tidak sengaja itu berbuah hasil, dari mengantarkan siwon ke rumah sakit dan bertemu sungmin, mendekati sungmin walaupun siwon menghadangnya sampai melamar sungmin di malam tahun baru. ulang tahun sungmin nya.

_"min hyung kau mau berjanji pada ku kan?"_

_"janji apa?"_

_"kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku, membiarkan ku sendirian kan?"  
_

_namja manis itu tersenyum. "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisi mu, selamanyanya. begitu juga dengan kau kan?"_

_"geurom. aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mu pergi dari ku."_

_"dan kau bahagia bersama ku kyu?"_

_kyuhyun pun terkekeh "taruhan, aku namja terbahagia yang pernah kau temui"_

namun tuhan tak akan membiarkan umat nya hidup dalam kebahagian saja bukan?

hari itu kyuhyun kehilangan seluruh hidupnya.

3 february

CHO corperation.

kyuhyun tampak kusut dengan laporan yang bertebaran di sekitar meja kerja yang sebenarnya milik siwon itu.

mau tidak mau ia mengerjakan ini karena pesan siwon yang masuk tadi pagi

_from: ma siwon hyung_

_sub: CHUKKAE!_

_hai dongsaeng! dihari ulang tahun mu ini hyung mu harus pergi ke amerika untuk pekerjaan.. :( _

_appa kan sakit-sakitan dan di kantor tidak ada yang memimpin, donghae yang biasa membantumu juga sedang sakit cacar..jadi kau mengantikan ku saja ya? please?_

_oya! hadiah mu menunggu! di kantor! gomawo dan anneyong!_

terdengar beberapa kali kyuhyun menyumpahi siwon sambil meneliti dan mengecek dokumen dan proposal yang ajukan ke perusahaan nya.

beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu ruangan nya itu. "masuk."

terlihat perempuan kantoran yang sedang membawa berkas yang banyak nya melebihi kepalanya sendiri

"cho sangjanim, ini dokumen yang anda harus periksa."

"lagi!? ada beberapa banyak lagi sih yang harus ku lihat?"

"..."

"minzy ssi! berapa lagi!"

"sekitar 72 dokumen lagi sangja–"

"MWO!? AISHH! sudah sana keluar!" usir nya dan dengan senang hati gadis bernama minzy itu keluar, dari pada melihat sangjanim yang terkenal sangar itu mengamuk.

"ISSHH SIWON SIALAAN!"

tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi. "aish! apa lagi sih!"

_message recived_

_from : ming hyung_

_kyukyu! aku tunggu di cafe mouse & rabbit ya! aku punya kejutan untuk mu!_  
_ps ; sekarang! jangan lama-lama!_

_SAENGIL CHUKKAAAEE! __min tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kyuu selamanyaa~~_ *ini ke 14 kalinya aku mengucapkan looh!

mau tidak mau kyuhyun tersenyum melihat nya. dengan segera ia membalas nya lalu mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursi dan pergi.

kyuhyun pun menggerutu lagi, hari ini lalu lintas sangat ramai. bahkan untuk menyebrang saja susah. padahal cafe mouse & rabbit ada di sebrang kantornya dan itu sudah membutuhkan waktu 20 menit.

ia seperti tidak direlakan untuk bertemu sungmin, dari dijegat oleh karyawan nya karena berkas yang menumpuk, lift yang rusak sehingga harus turn 13 lantai melewati tangga sampai menjatuhkan es krim seorang bocah yang mirip monyet nya dora..siapa namanya? boots.

lalu ia mendapat telepon dari kolega penting dan mengharuskan ia berjalan lambat! hell!

lampu lalu lintas pun sudah berubah ke merah, ia pun berjalan sambil menelpon kolega penting perusahaan memalui earphone nya.

TIIN TIIN!

"KYUHYUNN-AA!"

"eh..?"

semua berlalu begitu cepat, sungmin yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. membiarkan dirinya terhantam truk yang sedang melaju.

sampai puncak nya saat ryeowook memberikan kejutan yang sungmin akan beri.

"kyuhyun-ah, jangan bersedih lagi ne? ini, kemarin sungmin meninggalkan tas nya dan ini hadiah ulang tahun mu dari sungmin." ucap ryeowook sambil menepuk pundak kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah kotak kado yang bersampul pink, tipikal sungmin.

"gomawo, ryeowook-ah."

"mm. aku dan yesung hyung duluan ya? anneyong."

setelah ryeowook pergi kyuhyun pun membuka kotak bersampul pink itu, ia sejenak tersenyum melihat sampul kotak kado itu namun senyum nya memudar ketika melihat apa isi dari kotak itu.

sebuah alat kontrol kehamilan.

dan hasilnya menunjukan positif.

HAMIL.

SUNGMIN HAMIL.

ingin kyuhyun menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke sungai han, ia membiarkan tunangan nya dan calon bayi mereka tertabrak dan ia selamat!

congrats cho kyuhyun!

14 febuary.

DUG!DUG!DUG!

"CHO KYUHYUN BUKA PINTU NYA!"

"CHO!"

kyuhyun terseyum tipis kearah pintu tersebut, lebih tepat nya kearah hyungnya yang sedang berteriak di luar.

namja itu melepas cincin pertuangan nya. menatapnya sejenak. mengingat kenangan bersama sungminnya. membayangkan bertapa indah masa depan nya bersama sungmin dan calon bayi nya itu jika sungmin tak meninggalkan nya.

"padahal kan..kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku." gumamnya sedih sambil menatap cincin itu.

kyuhyun pun menelan cincin pertunangan nya. tak sanggup menghilangkan kenangan bersama sungminnya.

ia pun menurunkan badannya hingga kepalanya saja yang berada di permukaan air di bathtub.

"geurae, biar aku yang menemani mu disana."

dan ia pun menenggelamkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, menahan dan menahan hingga yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

THE END

* * *

**HAI~ bertemu dengan hakaye lagii~ ini karena efek gue nonton konser kry jadi gitu deh yahh sudhlah yah-_- **

**thanks for reading!**

**saya author baru disini mohon maaf jika ada typo dan kekurangan^^**

**review! kritik dan saran dibutuhkan looh!**


End file.
